When a Stud becomes a Dud
by Awen Sofer
Summary: A quick, drabble about what happens when Sasuke finally gets a date with the one girl in Konoha who isn't a fangirl. Not written for Sasuke fans since there is bashing involved. The title pretty much says it all. Naruto lover's, if you can stomach the lemon, the surprise ending is worth it. SasukeXOC One-shot


Sasuke sighed with annoyed resignation. He was surrounded again by the irritating fangirls that seemed to come out of the woodwork every time he walked through the village. The presidents of his fan club, Sakura and Ino, were at the forefront, each one grabbing an arm and clinging to him like little monkeys. His head was beginning to ache from their constant chatter and nervous giggles. Then he saw her. Above the bobbing heads of the stalkers that enclosed him he could see the one girl who interested him, the one girl he wanted – and the one girl who did not seem to know he existed.

Standing on his tiptoes to get a better look at her, Sasuke watched her flip her brown hair over her shoulder with a look of disgust on her pretty face. That expression of disappointment she always bore in her emerald green eyes when she looked at him made his stomach clench with anxiety. Why didn't she like him?

Mizuki rolled her eyes and abruptly turned to walk in the opposite direction so she could avoid the pandemonium at the end of the street. She was sure it involved the dark haired and sulky Uchiha that all of the girls seemed to be so enamored with. What was the big deal? Most of the girls referred to him as the strong, silent type. She preferred to think of him as the amazingly self-centered type who pouted way too much. He was repulsive really with his aloof air of superiority, looking down on everyone as if he were above humanity in general.

"Mizuki!" a familiar and unwelcome voice called to her.

Pretending she did not hear Sasuke, Mizuki took shelter in the nearby clothing shop. Picking up a garment, she held it in front of her face in hopes she had escaped his detection and he would pass right on by the store.

"Mizuki," he called, snatching the garment out of her hands.

"What, Sasuke?" she asked casually with obvious disinterest. She turned her back on him and began thumbing through the stack of pants. A red silk pair caught her eye and she was genuinely distracted from the unsolicited company.

"Why don't you like me?" he inquired boldly, moving to stand next to her.

"Is it really that hard to believe that there's one girl in the village who is not enchanted with the great and fabulous wonder of the world that is Sasuke Uchiha?" she questioned disdainfully, stepping away from him to search for a shirt.

"Well, yeah," he answered conceitedly. "How could you not want to be with me?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" she inquired in disbelief, turning briskly to face him. "That's why I don't like you. You're such an arrogant asshole."

"Would you like me if I were less of an arrogant asshole?" He moved close enough his body brushed against hers.

"You're not capable of being anything less than you already are," she returned with a distinctly hostile edge to her voice.

"Just one date," he insisted, reaching up to take a tendril of her hair between his fingers.

Mizuki ignored him as he twisted the long chestnut colored lock of her hair around his forefinger. 'Honestly, can't he find someone, _anyone_, else to be flirty and cute with,' she thought to herself as she searched for a shirt. She found a high collared white blouse with red piping around the edges that she liked.

"Just one date," Sasuke repeated, tugging her hair slightly. "And I won't ask you again."

"You promise?" she asked, turning her gem like eyes on him.

"I promise," he swore.

~".."~

Sasuke appeared on her doorstep promptly at seven. He was pleased to see she was wearing the outfit she had picked out at the shop in which she had tried to hide from him.

Mizuki would have to admit he was nice to look at; quite beautiful actually. Her eyes slowly took in the sight from his raven black hair to his black sandals. He was dressed completely in black which was a nice contrast against his perfect ivory skin and set off his black eyes dramatically. He was so damn pretty. It was possible that some of his fangirls' fascination with him stemmed from envy of his distinct beauty. It was not fair that a male could be so much prettier than many females.

"Where to first?" she asked, assuming he had the whole date planned out since he struck her as being the control freak type.

"We can eat at Ramen Ichiraku first. Then I have somewhere special I want to take you. There's something exceptional I want to show you," he said, reaching out for her hand.

Mizuki could not help but raise a skeptical eyebrow. She could only imagine what that something exceptional he wanted to show her could be.

...

"Okay, just lie back," Sasuke whispered.

"What are you planning to do?" Mizuki asked apprehensively wishing she had not agreed to allow him to blindfold her with his forehead protector.

"Nothing. I won't hurt you. You'll like it. Lie back," he urged her, stroking his fingertips tenderly down her face.

Mizuki sighed noisily, allowing him to lower her to a horizontal position on the ground. She waited impatiently for him to take off her blindfold. When he did, she was treated to a vision of a star filled sky. It appeared as if Kami had come by to fill the heavens with millions of bright little lights just for them. Her lips twisted into wicked little grin as she pondered the notion that Sasuke actually believed those stars were put there just for him. The trees rising above them created a gorgeous natural frame for the exquisite picture of the stars above.

"This is incredible," she murmured, staring at the brilliant dots against the black sky. Totally captivated with the marvelous scene above her, she did not notice him getting comfortable beside her.

Sasuke lay on his side with his head propped on his hand to watch her as she gazed at the heavens above. He traced her gorgeous lips with his finger, leaning down to kiss her when she did not react. The contact with her silky lips caused him to instantly become aroused.

Mizuki was so stunned by the kiss she could not act in response to it. She lay still, immobile in astonishment, as his lips softly moved over hers. Her hands rose to his head so her fingers could plunge themselves in his silky black hair. She whimpered when his tongue touched her lips requesting entry to discover more of her. Granting the gentle request, she separated her lips to accept his probing tongue. Moaning with arousal, she was disconcerted to learn he was a remarkable kisser.

Sasuke could not believe she had responded so well to the kiss. Emboldened by her acceptance, he pressed his hand to her breast, feeling the nipple rise beneath the thin silk of her shirt.

"Sasuke," she gasped, covering his hand with hers.

He became so hard it hurt as she moved his thumb across the stimulated, rigid nipple. Pulling his hand from underneath hers, he slid his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt. Grazing her tantalizing skin that was same color of his with his fingertips, he slid his hand up to her breast which he found shockingly bare beneath her shirt.

"I want you," she begged, turning on her side to face him. Her eyes held his black ones in the muted moonlight as she pressed her hand over the distinct bulge in his pants. She rubbed him, bringing a moan to his lips. She released a groan of pleasure as he pinched her nipple gently.

Sasuke slid his hand back down her belly, pushing his fingers beneath the waistband of her pants. He slipped his fingers between her folds pushing them easily into her moist yearning body. Groaning loudly with pleasure, he almost blew his wad as her hand caressed his pulsating hard on.

"Take me, please," she begged, squeezing him gently.

Sasuke pushed her over onto her back, positioning himself between her legs. He pushed down his pants as she removed hers. He could not believe this was happening. Not only had she agreed to go out on a date with him, he was about to sample the paradise he had only dreamed about. Shoving into her, it took every bit of restraint within him to keep from releasing his load into her wonderful body.

Mizuki clutched his shoulders as he drove himself into her, eliciting moan after moan from her lips as he stroked her from the inside to a pleasant orgasm. She was shocked by the ease and speed with which he accomplished it and it only made her want more. Raising her hips to him, she begged him to move harder and faster. She squealed with pleasure when he obliged her request. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly pulling his mouth down to hers for a voracious kiss. She clung to him as the orgasm began to build within her while he rammed himself into her.

A sudden, chilling breeze swept through the forest blowing over them. Sasuke gasped when it felt like a cold hand grasped him by the balls and squeezed.

"Oh, no," he moaned in disbelief when he felt himself shrinking within her.

"What? What happened?" she inquired worriedly. Feeling his stiff member diminishing inside of her, she propped up on her elbows to glare at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm sorry I - " He tried to explain what happened but was not sure except that the breeze had frozen his balls thereby causing his manhood to retreat and ruining the whole damn moment. "This has never – "

"I swear to Kami I will kill you right here if you dare to tell me this has never happened to you before," she warned him after interrupting him.

"But I –"

"Un-fucking-believable," she grumbled, pushing him off of her.

"Give me a minute! I'll get it back! Please, Mizuki!" he cried out as he watched her get dressed. "It's not your fault."

"I know it's not my fault, you idiot!" she yelled at him. "Oh, I never should have gone out with you! I never had this problem with Naruto."

"Naruto. You've had sex with him?" he inquired incredulously, backing away instinctively when she gave him a withering look.

"Yes. Many times. And he was good. No, he was great," she corrected herself with a near orgasmic expression on her face as she reminisced through some of the more memorable sex sessions with the vivacious blonde.

"This is not helping," he muttered, trying to stroke himself back to life. Would it be possible to screw the irate woman into submission? Not likely he realized when his uncooperative member seemed to shrink even more. "DAMMIT!"

"Killed by a soft breeze," she scoffed, looking down at him. "Honestly…not even cold water could keep Naruto down. What a terrible disappointment, Sasuke Uchiha. What would your fangirls think?"

"WHAT?!" he screeched developing a girly voice to match his girly looks.

"Oh, yes, wouldn't they love to know their stud is really a dud," she chortled nastily at his expense.

"You wouldn't dare!" he challenged her.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" she shot back, grinning at him meanly.

"What can I do to make you keep your mouth shut?" Sasuke asked, desperate to make her keep the secret. Killing her would only cause people to ask questions.

Mizuki only grinned more sinisterly at him.

For the first time in his life since his family was killed, Sasuke Uchiha experienced fear.


End file.
